


Early Snowfall

by starsinjars



Category: Doctor Who, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and if i make a sequel, moved from ffnet, there's slash if you squint, which i might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In 900 years of time and space I've never met someone who wasn't important.' In the early years as Jack Frost, Jack had just about given up. And while the moon wasn't looking, a certain someone comes and gives him the encouragement he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Snowfall

The moon wasn't particularly bright tonight.

Jack took a firm hold on his staff as he steadied himself, tilting slightly towards the left. Pushing the wind away that tried to help his sense of balance, he plopped himself down and took a seat on the high branch and gazed up at the moon, eyeing a few dim stars blinking at him. Clouds drifted across the sky and eventually hid the moon.

He scratched at his head, feeling for a scab or scar or something but as usual finding nothing. The Wind was always so damned insistent on cushioning his fall. Hand shaking, he gripped his staff tight before throwing it as hard as he could, not even watching to see where it fell. He closed his eyes, sighing before folding his arms and hiding his face behind his knees as he felt it snow around him.

"I believe you dropped this."

Jack blinked away the hints of tears before looking up to see a man in front of him handing him his staff.

The teen jumped in shock, leaping behind the trunk and onto another branch as he watched the man balance himself on the thin branch, using the staff to help. Jack eyed for the wind to help him out a bit.

After the man was perfectly still, Jack heard him mutter, "Alright, probably not the best approach..."

"Are...are you talking to me?" Jack asked hesitantly, glaring at the mysterious, yet somewhat quirky man. "Who are you?" He looked at him from head to toe. "Are you even real what?"

"Ah, yes, that's right." He dusted some snow caught in his hair and looked around. Seeing that it was still dim about, he turned back to the teen, grinning madly. "Well we still have time. How do you do? I'm the Doctor."

Jack tilted his head with a frown. "Doctor?"

"And yes, to answer your question, I am real." He sat down on the branch and pat the area where the teen was previously sitting. As Jack slowly slid over and took a seat, the man handed him his staff. "Think this belongs to you?"

Jack looked away, lifting up his legs and wrapping his arms around them. "I don't want it."

"But you need it," the Doctor insisted, nudging Jack with his staff. "You don't know how to control your powers yet and you need to know how."

"I don't even want these powers," Jack spat without looking at the man's face. He turned and glared at him. "There isn't a point if no one can see me. I'd rather be visible and powerless than control ice and wind and be invisible."

"But your powers are a gift," the Doctor pointed out.

Jack snorted and the temperature dropped. "A gift?" He crafted a sharp icicle with his fingers and scorned, "People have died over this little gift." He held it between his fingers, waiting for it to slip and fall and impale someone on the snow and ice covered ground.

Just as it slipped from his fingers, the Doctor made a grab for it. Jack blinked as the Doctor caught it just before it was out of reach and he played with the ice as it slowly melted in his hands, with Jack's staff secured with his arm tightly pressed to his torso. "Look, all I'm saying is that although you're under appreciated now, you're really important." He placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"You bring something that this world really needs, and one day you'll get the recognition you deserve for it."

Jack looked to him, wide eyed. "You-you think?"

The Doctor smiled. "I know."

The staff poked at his shoulder, creeping underneath his cloak and latching to his shoulder for Jack to grab. He grinned, about to take it just as the Doctor pulled away. Jack frowned for a millisecond as he was released, but managed to still say without his voice cracking, "And how would you know that?"

The Doctor looked up to the moon, just as the clouds were about to leave. He leaned in close and whispered, "Because I'm one of your believers, Jack Frost."

And just as the moon reappeared from the clouds and Jack blinked, the man was gone.


End file.
